We Are Divine
by chocoswift
Summary: Kuroko, menyandang status sebagai kekasih Akashi Seijuurou... diagonisa kanker dan meinggal. "Aku mencintaimu selamanya"/"kau masih ingat impian kita?/ Warning: fanfic aneh


**We Are Always One  
Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Drama, Family, Romance  
AkaKuro  
Warning: *isi sendiri*  
Theme: SNSD – Divine**

.

.

.

あまりにも脆いのね  
キモチはたやすく揺れて  
夜が明けると消える答え探してる  
I suppose I'm too fragile  
My heart wavers so easily  
Looking for an answer that fades as the dawn breaks  
 **.**  
"Aku mencintaimu selamanya,"

Begitulah kata yang muncul dari bibir sang pria berambut merah menyala. Pria berambut baby blue menatapnya dan mengedipkan matanya berkali kali sambil menyeruput Vanilla Milkshake yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Bukannya kau sudah mengatakannya berkali kali?" Tanya pria berkulit putih pucat bak keramik yang dipoles sempurna di tangan dewa. Sang _Emperor_ hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan orang yang duduk tepat di seberangnya.

Selamanya. Selamanya adalah waktu yang sangat lama. Selamanya dapat mengubah segalanya. Orang hanya mampu mengucapkannya semata tanpa mengerti makna sebenarnya dari kata 'Selamanya'. Semuanya bisa berubah, kita tak pernah tahu apa rencana Tuhan.

Sebagai manusia, kita lemah, hati ini terus berdesir. Bukannya hanya dengan kata 'Aku mencintaimu' saja sudah cukup? Kita terlalu rapuh untuk kata 'Selamanya'. Dan terlalu rapuh untuk mencari jawaban yang sejati.

 **.**  
ただ立ちはだかるこのcrossroad  
道しるべになるstarlight  
ねぇ教えてほしいの 行くべき場所を  
The crossroads standing in my way  
The starlight guiding me  
Tell me where I'm supposed to go

 **.**

"Kau ingat Akashi-kun saat aku sangat terpukul ketika mendengar bahwa aku masuk ke _string_ ke 3, kau membantuku menemukan bakatku dan aku bisa masuk bersama kalian semua?"  
Sang pria bersurai merah api mengerutkan kening, berusaha mengingat kejadian itu.

"Keadaanku sangat terpuruk," jeda sang bayangan. "Aku sempat menangis karena tidak dapat berkesempatan bermain di pertandingan," sambungnya. Pemuda merah di depannya tersenyum kecil. "Lalu?" tanya mantan kapten Teiko.

"Kau bagaikan cahaya bintang yang menyinari jalanku yang di halangi oleh pembatas, cahaya yang abadi," kata pemilik manik biru langit tersebut. "Itu tidak banyak yang kulakukan,Tetsuya,"

.

どんなに遠くてくじけそうでも  
天命を待ってる これがdestiny  
No matter how far, no matter how hard I falter  
I'm waiting for a sign from above, that's destiny  
 **.**  
"Kau tahu Akashi-kun, saat bagaimana kalian para generasi keajaiban berkembang sangat cepat? Saat itu aku ingin lagi saat sebelum kita memenangkan pertandingan, saat dimana kita masih mementingkan kerja sama tim," kata sang bayangan. Pria yang disebutkan namanya hanya tertunduk malu.

"Seberapa hancur pun aku tetap akan membuktikan bahwa kalian salah,"

"Sudahlah Tetsuya, itu sudah lama sekali," kata _Emperor_ menenangkan. Dia tidak menjawab, hanya senyuman kecil yang tertempel di bibir manisnya. Mereka duduk di pasir pantai dan membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajah mereka.

"Aku percaya dengan kalian, para generasi keajaiban,"

 **.**

轟き打つ荒波にまるで無力で小さな私だけど  
海さえきっと割れてそこに道をつくる  
いつの日か  
We can be DIVINE  
Like I'm small and powerless against the raging tide  
But as long as the sea parts, I'll make a path there  
Someday  
We can be DIVINE  
 **.**  
Disaat kau merasa sangat rapuh dan lemah, hanya bisa menatap lautan ombak yang menerpa dirimu, apa daya? Kau hanya menangis dan bertanya tanya apakah kemenangan itu? Jarak semakin menjauh, kau tak mampu menggapainya.

Hari ini kau bisa membuktikannya di Winter Cup. Kau telah membangun jalan di lautan yang luas untuk menyatukan mereka. Masing masing mereka berjalan di jalan tersebut dan bertemu di suatu tempat. Kau membuktikan bahwa kapten yang absolut itu salah.

Dengan kepercayaan kau membuat mereka bersatu.

"Aku percaya kalian bisa bersatu,"

.

冷えた土の上をも裸足で歩いてゆく  
あなたのぬくもりが支えになる  
(you're always by my side)

なぜ一人で生まれたのに  
出会うべくして出会う  
あなたは誰よりも私を知ってる  
Even continuing to walk barefoot on the cold ground  
Your warmth will support me  
(you're always by my side)

Why, when we were born apart,  
were we always meant to be together?  
You know me better than anyone

 **.**

"Kanker paru-paru," kata yang mengerikan yang pernah Kuroko Tetsuya dengar. Pagi itu, sang pria surai baby blue bangun dengan dada yang nyeri yang luar biasa dan nafas yang tersegal segal. Kejadian ini sudah terjadi berulang kali 4 bulan yang mulai curiga ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Lalu, dia pergi ke dokter untuk mengetahui apakah ini benar.

Manik biru membulat sempurna ketika mendengar pernyataan dari dokter. "Sensei, coba cek sekali lagi, mana tau ada yang salah," ucap Kuroko sambil menahan air matanya yang hendak menetes. "Hm.. baiklah jika itu yang kau mau,"

Kuroko pulang dengan wajah ketakutan. Setelah diperiksa 2 kali, ternyata memang kanker yang selama 4 bulan ini mengerogoti tubuhnya. Kini, kanker itu sudah mencapai stadium ke 4. Bagaimana dia memberi tahu Akashi?

Bagai disambar petir, Akashi menatap tak percaya kedua manik biru yang enggan menatap balik. Kata kata yang diberanikan muncul dari bibir Kuroko. "Ini tidak lucu Tetsuya, jangan menakutiku," kata Akashi dengan mimik serius. "Tapi, aku serius," katan Kuroko lembut. Lidah Akashi terasa hambar seakan kaku bagai papan.

Kuroko terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Tubuhnya kurus, kurus sekali. Surai biru mudanya kini sudah tidak ada lagi akibat kemotheraphy yang baru saja dilaksanakan 1 jam yang lalu. _Well,_ setidaknya Seijuurou masih bisa melihat manik biru langit sang bayangan.

Jam 13.08, di ruangan VIP rumah sakit. Kuroko masih belum bangun, wajahnya sangat pucat dan ada lingkaran hitam di kantung matanya. Nafasnya tersegal segal. Lemah. "Ayolah bangun Tetsuya! Aku lelah menunggumu," gumam Akashi sambil mengengam tangan kurus nan dingin milik Kuroko. Dia terlihat seperti orang meninggal, hanya pengukur detak jantunglah yang menjadi indikator bahwa manusia yang terbaring masih hidup.

"Kuroko, kumohon."

 **.**

立ち向かってゆく 大きなfateに  
あなたとならば強くなれる  
Stepping up to meet my [overwhelming] fate  
With you, I can be strong  
 **.**

Tepat jam 19.17, untuk pertama kalinya Akashi melihat manik biru yang indah sejak kejadian kemotheraphy tadi. "Tetsuya? Kau sudah bangun? Ah! Syukurlah," ucap sang Akashi lega. "A..aka…shi…kun"  
"Shhh…. Diamlah dulu, kau baru bangun, tunggu sebentar aku akan memanggil dokter," ucap Akashi Seijuurou lalu berlari keluar untuk menghubungi dokter.

Kuroko bernafas lelah, hanya untuk bernafas saja sulit rasanya. Dia sedikit menoleh ke arah jendela. Pemandangan kota Tokyo. Langit mulai menunjukan tanda akan gelap. Begitu pula kota Tokyo yang mulai menyalakan lampu untuk menerangi ibu kota Jepang. Tak lama kemudian, muncul sosok pria berambut hijau berkacamata masuk bersama Akashi. Dokter yang bernama Midorima Shintarou mulai melihat papan data pasien yang ada di tangannya. Sesekali dia melihat ke arah Kuroko.

Midorima menghela nafas. "Dia sudah boleh makan, tetapi jangan makan makanan yang kasar. Bukannya aku peduli atau apa, tapi kau pasien dan aku wajib menanganimu, nanodayo," ucap dokter yang dari dulu sulit menghilangkan sifat Tsundere miliknya. "Aku permisi," ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. "Akashi-kun, maafkan aku," ucap Kuroko lirih dan lemah. "Sudahlah Tetsuya, jangan meminta maaf lagi. Sekarang bisakah kau duduk?" kata kata Akashi Seijuurou yang biasanya merupakan perintah, berubah menjadi permohonan.

"Terima Kasih, Akashi-kun,"

 **.**

こわいものなどなかったはずなのに  
ねぇ今は あなたを失いたくない  
雲の隙間 光照らすその日までは  
さよならは言わないで  
I thought nothing would ever scare me  
But now, I'm afraid of losing you  
Until [the day] the light shines through the clouds  
Don't say goodbye

 **.**

Takut? Hah! Akashi tidak pernah takut seumur hidupnya. Bahkan ketika dia mendengar suara di rumah atau petir yang menyambar. Tapi, kali ini dia sangat takut. Takut kehilangan Tetsuya(nya). Pria yang diagonisa kanker paru paru stadium 4 alias terakhir. Pikirannya terus berpikir 'Bagaimana jika Tetsuya meninggal?'

Akashi menyendokkan secuil bubur hangat ke dalam mulut sang kekasih. Kuroko membuka mulutnya dan menelan bubur yang diberikan. Sesekali Akashi memberinya minum. Hidup Kuroko sekarang sudah menjadi seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Kuroko bersyukur memiliki kekasih sebaik dia.

Hari ketika dimana sang cahaya mampu menembus bayangan dan bayangan itu memiliki cahaya sendiri, tetapi akibatnya, bayangan itu harus hilang dan digantikan dengan cahaya baru. Jangan mengatakan selamat tinggal. Kata yang paling menyakitkan sedunia. Kata yang paling akashi benci.

Tepat tanggal 30 Januari, Kuroko Tetsuya menghembuskan nafas terakhir untuk meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan Akashi selamanya.

"Sayounara Akashi-kun, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi di lain waktu,"  
"Terima Kasih untuk segalanya,"

 **.**

それぞれの道 開かれたその時  
きっと思い出すのでしょう この願い  
共に歩んだ道のりを証にしよう 永遠に  
We're always ONE… (we are always one)  
At that time when our respective paths open,  
Surely, you would remember our wish, right?  
Let's make the journey we walked together be everlasting proof  
We're always ONE… (we are always one)  
 **.**  
"KUROKOO! BANGUN! INI PERINTAH!" jerit pemuda merah sambil menguncang tubuh kaku sang kekasih. Sudah ada 45 menit Akashi menjerit. Akashi tak pernah seperti ini, hari ini dia berubah sekali, dia pasti sangat terpukul. "KUROKO TETSUYA! BANGUN ATAU AKAN KU GANDA KAN PORSI LATIHAN KAU HARI INI!" jeritnya lagi. "NANTI AKAN KU TRAKTIR KAU MINUM VANILLA MILKSHAKE!" jeritnya sekuat tenaga. Namun apa daya? Kini dia bukanlah manusia lagi tetapi mayat. Akashi tetap menjerit dan mengguncang tubuh kakunya.

Aomine menarik belakang baju Akashi dan melemparnya menjauhi Kuroko. "JANGAN MENARIKKU SEPERTI ITU DAIKI, PORSI LATIHAN DITAM—" ucapan Akashi terpotong oleh Aomine. "Jangan kau berkata seperti itu lagi Akashi! Dia sudah tiada kan kau harus menerima itu!" bentak Aomine. "TIDAK DAIKI! DIA HANYA TIDUR! AKU HARUS MEMBANGUNKANNYA," jerit Akashi. "Kumohon… Hiks…..Hiks… dia akan bangun… Kumohon…. Tetsuya… bangun…" kata Akashi putus asa. Tubuhnya meringkuk di atas lantai. Air mata yang tiada henti mengalir dari mata sang _Emperor_.

"Akashicchi,"  
"Akashi-kun,"  
"Akashi,"  
"Aka-chin,"

"Apakah kau ingat janji kita,Tetsuya?" kata Akashi masih dalam posisi yang sama. "Semua impian kita? Kita akan menikah dan memiliki anak. Kita akan membuat keluarga yang bahagia," ucapnya di sela sela tangisannya. "Aku sudah mulai membayangkannya, di hari tua dimana kau dan aku duduk di teras menikmati semilir angin musim semi." Sambungnya lagi. "Aku bahkan belum merayakan ulang tahun mu besok, ulang tahun ke 23," bisiknya lemah.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan menangis. Kise Ryota menangis sampai 3 kotak tissue; Momoi Satsuki telah menggunakan seluruh baju Aomine buat membersihkan hidungnya; Aomine dan Midorima tertunduk menahan tangis; Murasakibara pertama kalinya tidak makan snack.

"Tetsuya… cepat bangunlah,"

 **.**

轟くような荒波を前に  
私たち何ができるとゆうのだろう  
この困難をそっと寄り添い迎えよう  
信じてる  
We can be DIVINE  
想いはひとつ...

We can be DIVINE…

In front of the raging tide  
What can we do?  
Let's meet the challenge in a close embrace  
I believe  
We can be DIVINE  
Our thoughts are one…

 **.**

We can be DIVINE…  
Para kiseki no sedai berdiri di pandai memakai baju hitam. Semuanya terlihat sedih tak terkecuali Akashi yang memegang guci berisi abu sang kekasih. Berhubung karena dia Aquarius, Midorima mengusulkan ke laut saja. Saat guci dibuka, mereka menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil abu sang mantan bayangan dan melepaskannya. Mata Akashi terlihat mati, cahaya yang bersinar kini sudah redup. Setelah abunya sudah habis, para kiseki no sedai pergi kecuali Akashi.

Pukul 21.45 sudah. Akashi masih duduk di pasir pantai sambil menikmati angin malam pantai. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah lautan yang sangat luas tersebut. "Kuroko, andai kau disini. Masih banyak yang belum ku ceritakan kepadamu," gumam Akashi. "Ingat saat aku menyatakan perasaanku saat Winter Cup berakhir? Kau tersenyum dan wajahmu merona. Itu sangat manis,"

"Perkataanmu hari itu benar Tetsuya. Selamanya adalah waktu yang sangat lama dan waktu bisa mengubah segalanya," ucap Akashi bermonolog.

"Aku ingat dulu saat debut di Teiko kau terjatuh dan mimisan," dia tertawa pahit.

"Bintang disini saat indah, ada rasi Aquarius dan juga Oreon disana," ucap Akashi seolah ada orang yang mendengarkan.

"Baiklah, Kuroko. Aku akan segera pulang. Jaga dirimu baik baik di sana ya!"

.

.

.

 _Kita pasti akan bertemu kembali._

 _Pada kehidupan yang akan datang._

 _Lain kali aku tidak akan menyia –nyia kan mu._

 _Aku, Akashi Seijuuro dan ucapanku mutlak._

 _Aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu._

 _Dan ayo bermain basket lagi ketika kita bertemu._  
.

.

.

 **Omake:**

"Huaaa papa.. itu sedih sekali ssu," ucap anak pirang berusia 6 tahun sambil menangis.

"Kamu alay lah! C..ceri..ta begit..tu …s..saja menan..gis," kata bocah berkulit gelap sok tegar. Kise tersenyum melihat reaksi anak anaknya yang hendak tidur.

"Ryosuke-kun;Daichi-kun ayo tidur sudah malam," ajak Kise kepada kedua putranya. "Baik! Kata mereka kompak dan kembali ke tempat tidur mereka. Kise mengecup kening kedua putranya sebelum mematikan lampu dan keluar.

Kise bertemu suaminya di lorong dengan baju tanpa lengan sambil bersandar di dinding. "Aominecchi," katanya sambil memeluk suaminya. Suaminya memeluknya kembali.

Mereka lalu pergi ke kamar mereka berdua dan mungkin melakukan aksi mencetak anak.

Jauh menatap ke langit terdapat ribuan bintang bintang yang membentuk pola tertentu. Rasi Aquarius, rasi yang paling jelas terlihat sedang bersinar jelas diantara rasi rasi yang lain.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

fanfic murahan yang saya buat berjam jam karena yang satu lagi fanficnya WB. oke ini sebagai permohonan maaf... kalo gak dapet feelnya jangan salahkan saya, salahkan perasaan saya yang dingin... oke jaa minna... ditunggu review nya


End file.
